


Of Broken Words

by lightbuck



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Cave, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Mars, Red Legion (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbuck/pseuds/lightbuck
Summary: First part of my fic, I want to write down my little exo's story.Please bare with me as I am a pretty bad writer and I just wanna share my collection of dumb ideas :>
Series: Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169801
Kudos: 2





	Of Broken Words

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my fic, I want to write down my little exo's story.
> 
> Please bare with me as I am a pretty bad writer and I just wanna share my collection of dumb ideas :>

The hunter raised his head, the grumble of the Cabal outside his little cave was getting closer. He held on more to his knees as he heard yet another patrol pass by him. He counted five individuals, three were heavier than the other two. The Exo didn’t know how long he had spent in that cave, but judging by the raising and lowering of the temperature he had counted a couple of days at least.

He heard a sudden crack before an explosion rang out in the cave, followed by screams of cabal. A few shots more and then a rushing of steps, they were heavy but quick, whoever was rushing by seemed pretty strong. 

Whoever it was had defeated the entire red legion patrol now was rushing away, the exo couldn’t let a chance for friendly pass him like that. He scrambled to grab the metal pipe at his feet and got up using it as a walking stick, even if it was almost three halves his height. He opened his mouth to speak, but only an incomprehensible series of electric sparks came out. He tapped forward with his stick, checking the ground as he tried to rush behind the stranger. 

He fell forward, scraping his metal face against the hard rock, he reached with his hand only to find a metal surface: the ship he had found at the entrance. He heard the steps of the stranger beginning to sound more and more distant. As a last ditch attempt he rose his staff to slam it down on the ship. the hit rang out through the cavern. He raised his head, his antennas tittering to search for the steps but they found only silence.

Akvo let out a pained sound as he got up again. He opened his mouth and let out a scream, trying anything to grab the stranger’s attention. He remained silent again. And yet nothing. Not a single step. Akvo hanged his head defeated, he turned and begun to walk towards his hole in the wall, using his stick as a support. The staff missed the ground as the hunter followed it falling downward in the abyss he could not see.

He wasn’t surprised, but as his staff plummeted down a hand reached behind him, grasping at his brown suit and pulling him back from the black abyss. He stumbled and fell back on the orange rock of the martian cave, away from the edge.

A voice filled with worry reached his antennas that perked up with joy “Are you ok kid?” The titan crouched down in front of him, her hands grasping his shoulders . Akvo remained silent for a moment, he moved a hand to the one on her shoulder, holding it . He then began to shake a bit as he broke down, oh how he wished he could cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, and that I was able to communicate the big sad
> 
> also I really gotta thanks OKCryptidd for making me discover Hemingway Editor as it was rlly useful to make it better :D (http://www.hemingwayapp.com)


End file.
